A Baby Makes Three
by mrsroryhuntzberger
Summary: What do you get when you add one Gilmore Girl, the son of a newspaper dynasty, and their daughter? A family that belongs in a sit-com of some kind. Meet the Huntzberger-Gilmore family: careful they talk fast.


Hey guys I'm back (kinda). This story is going to be a collection of one-shots of Rory and Logan's life with their daughter Emma. There's no particular order to it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"This was a mistake."

"No it wasn't. It was sweet and sentimental and – "

"A mistake. Look at this!"

Rory Gilmore wildly shook the form she was filling out and let out a groan as she leaned back against the chair. "There isn't enough room in the space to put everything."

Lorelai snatched the paper from her daughter's hands, examined it, and frowned. "No there is. Look at all the space where 'first' is."

Rory shook her head. "That's not the problem. There's hardly any space for her middle name."

Lorelai frowned. "But her middle name is 'Sophie' and that's short."

"No it's Lorelai Sophie."

"Uh, Rory, her first name is Emily Lorelai. Sophie is her middle name."  
Rory let out a bitter chuckle. "Mom please, I know my kid's name."

"Are you sure because you were pretty out of it that day."

The younger Gilmore glared at her mother. "I had just given birth, cut me some slack."

"Fine but that doesn't change the fact that you don't know your daughter's name."

Rory gasped and grabbed the paper from Lorelai. "I do too!"

"Then you'd know 'Lorelai' is part of her first name!"

"Why would I give my kid two first names?"

"I don't know why would you give her five names in general? That's crazy!"

"Says the woman who named her kid after herself!"

"You like your name and you know it!

"Hey!" a loud voice interrupted the Gilmore women's argument and they turned to see Luke standing in the doorway holding a bag of food. "What's going on?

Lorelai flashed Rory a smug smirk before turning to Luke. "Rory forgot her daughter's name."

"I did not!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course you did, see that's what happens when you give your kid a million names. My dad only gave me three names: a first, a middle, and a last, and I turned out just fine."

Rory scoffed and sulked in her chair, glaring at them both.

Luke was about to ask what this was really all about when a thought occurred to him. "Hey where is Emma?"

"That's six names!" Lorelai announced joyfully, sending Rory a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, the look of confusion scribbled across her face. "Oh and she's with Logan, Luke. I needed some mother-daughter time of my own, and he's the only one who can keep his sister from buying her a Toys-R-Us."

Luke nodded before turning to his wife. "Six names?"

Lorelai rapidly nodded. "Yeah. Emily Lorelai Sophie Huntzberger-Gilmore is five, and her nickname Emma makes six. Your kid has six names in total, Rory." She laughed before getting serious. "How on earth did that happen, kid? I thought you were sensible."

Rory blushed and looked down at her lap. "I mean I am…it's nothing really," she stuttered.

"Oh no, that's not nothing. Spill."

Rory sighed. "It's kinda cheesy, but Logan and I agreed that I would chose the first name and he would pick the middle because he knew how much naming her after Grandma meant to me. That was fine with me, but then he decided that he wanted her middle name to be Lorelai because he knew I would want to keep the 'Lorelai' name tradition going."

Lorelai couldn't help but let a small 'awww' slip out before immediately reverting back into serious mode. Rory noticed it though.

"I told you it was cheesy and was that an 'awww' of support? I knew you liked him!" Rory teased as Lorelai rolled her eyes. While her mother and Logan weren't exactly chummy they had started to get closer and Lorelai's initial chilly response to him was starting to melt. Getting back on topic, she continued her story. "That was sweet and all, but I wanted him to choose a name that meant something to him so I told him to choose another one. He insisted the name Lorelai meant something to him, but still. I wanted him to choose another name."

"Really Rory?" Lorelai laughed. "Seriously?"

"Shut up, Mom. I was hormonal at the time, okay?" Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

Lorelai nodded and silently gestured that she was locking her lips then grinned.

"Okay. So Logan picked the name Sophie from a book called Master and Commander."

"What kind of book is that?!" Lorelai's eyes widen before she quickly covered her mouth.

"Mom! It's not like that. It's…it's a historic novel about a sailor who commands the HMS _Sophie._ Get it?"

"…You named your kid after a boat?"

Rory groaned and buried her head in her hands. "No, ugh! It's cute actually. He mentioned the book not long after we first met so it's cute that he wants to name our daughter after it. It's sort of an inside joke."

Lorelai nodded. "That is sweet, but how did you end up with both 'Lorelai' and 'Sophie'?"

Rory looked away. "I…uh…kinda liked both and we couldn't pick one over the other and thought it'd be cool to go with both."

Lorelai arched a brow. "And you thought that was a good idea?"

"…At the time."

The women avoided eye-contact for a moment but the second they made contact the two burst out laughing. They were laughing for a good few minutes and ended up in tears.

"I can't believe we gave our daughter six names and one of them is after a boat!" Rory hugged her stomach and laughed.

Lorelai laughed and almost fell out of her chair. "That's what I've been saying!"

Rory steadied her breathing and wiped away her tears, grinning ear-to-ear. "Oh God what is her license going to look like? She's going to hate us."

"She should get a stamp with her signature to use when she needs to sign anything," Luke commented, and the two women jumped and spun around. He frowned. "What?"

"I forgot you were there for a minute," Rory confessed and Lorelai started laughing again, and Rory quickly joined her.

Luke rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as her left the room, "You two are crazy."

Rory didn't care. She was happy at her childhood home with her mom, and in a few hours Logan and Emma would be back and they would spend the evening with her mother and stepfather together, as a family. It took a while for them to get there, but there they were and Rory wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
